1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brackets for mounting electrical equipment, and is more specifically concerned with mounting electrical outlet boxes and electrical devices such as switches and receptacles, such brackets being mounted to wall studs between front and rear wall panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such mounting brackets are well known in the art for mounting outlet boxes and junction boxes, hereinafter simply "electrical boxes", and for mounting electrical devices, such as switches, receptacles and low-voltage devices as used in telephone and television.
When mounted to a wall stud, the mounting bracket forms a cantilever structure extending from the wall stud and having a lever arm which can amplify plugging and unplugging forces.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,922, Horsley discloses the provision of an extension for stabilizing and supporting the bracket to stabilize the electrical box against undesirable movement. The extension in Horsley is in the form of a right angle integral plate whose outer end engages the inner surface of the opposing wall panel. The extension is scored to be broken off for use with a lesser interior wall space.
Medlin, Jr. in U.S. Pat. No 4,688,693, discloses a similar mounting bracket which has a stabilizer formed of a material which is normally removed to form the central opening of the mounting bracket.